


Drunken Viscum Album

by Naferty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Party, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Mistletoe, Pre-Relationship, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naferty/pseuds/Naferty
Summary: Steve just wants his genius billionair.He eventually gets his chance.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	Drunken Viscum Album

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Holidays and Happy Celebration, y'all! I hope your day goes great and your presents be what you want.

Steve felt good. 

He felt beyond good. A warm good. Like warm chicken noodle soup running through his veins good. 

He told Natasha as much and she snorted, held up her outrageously decorated mug and said something in what Steve assumed was Russian and took a swing. Steve followed suit and drank from his own in celebration to feeling good. 

It was good to feel good. He shouted this and many of their teammates agreed. All together they held up a mug given to them by Thor and drank. 

They were all gathered in the common floor of the tower. The walls decorated with lights and green and candy canes. A giant tree on the corner filled with presents. A table full of the many drinks they each provided and a line of snacks, chips, cookies and chocolates. There was no shortage of anything. 

Except for their entire team. Sam and Bucky decided to be jerks and left to celebrate the night with Sam’s parents. They had told Steve it was an important thing. Something about Bucky meeting the parents, but Steve still thought they were mean. 

Vision chose to do the same and went with Wanda and Pietro to meet their fathers. They were jerks, too, but not as big of jerks as Sam and Bucky. Those two were the biggest. 

Many others had done the same, celebrating with parents or the parents of partners. The whole team wasn’t here, but those absent still came and wished them a ‘happy holiday’ and dropped off their gifts, snagging some snacks and promising to stop sometime to check the damage later. 

Steve took a swing of his drink. They weren’t here to enjoy it, so Steve would do it for them. Not a drop would be wasted.

Natasha agreed and took another. She was an angel. Coming and celebrating with Steve. Clint was an angel, too. A questionable one. He came and went directly for the food before nabbing one of the mugs and trying his best to keep up with Natasha. Now, Clint was passed out on the couch, mug still in hand and a bowl of chips impressively balanced on his chest for Natasha. 

Bruce was also here, but just like Clint was out cold. He was among the first if Steve remembered correctly. Instead of a couch though, Bruce was piggybacking on Thor, who refused to let him go. Bruce slept through everything Thor was doing. Laughing, shouting, boasting, moving around, Bruce wouldn’t wake but he also didn’t fall. Thor kept a good grip on him and at one point started parading the doctor around, proudly stating, “This is my doctor!” to anyone who would listen. 

Steve was jealous of him. He wished he could show off his own genius, but Tony would never willingly piggyback on him. Tony wasn’t even out cold yet either. The genius was on the other side of the room, laughing and chatting with the Colonel. Both flushed and both leaning against each other to remain standing. Miss Potts was also there, sleeping soundly on a loveseat next to them. She had stopped by to personally wish them well wishes and give gifts but made the mistake of spotting the table full of drinks and snacks and there was no going back. 

Time was moving, the eggnog was disappearing and the fun was still had. Then Tony and Colonel Jim went tumbling as they dragged each other to the door where mistletoe hanged. Steve watched fascinated as they each gave the other a kiss on their cheeks. Many of them. So many kisses.

When declared good enough, Colonel Jim tumbled away and Tony ordered another to join him. Thor marked his turn by stomping over, ready to bulldoze anyone in his way. Bruce continued to snore on his shoulder. Thor leaned down and gave a great big smack on Tony’s forehead, earning himself an indignant squawk from Tony. Tony still kissed his cheek and dragged him down further to kiss Bruce’s forehead. 

Thor proclaimed victory and marched off to do more Thor things and Natasha took her chance to jump over the couch, roll when she misjudged her balance and still stopped perfectly in front of Tony, hair blowing in the wind and all. Tony gave her a gentle and respectful smooch, but Natasha would have none of that. She grabbed his face and peppered him with all the kisses, making sure to leave a lipstick mark on every inch of skin she could. Tony laughed and took it as a challenge, kissing back. 

It was considered a draw eventually, but Steve kept count and knew technically Natasha had won. He wasn’t going to tell either of them that. They’d keep going, wanting to win and Steve wanted his turn already. 

He leaped over Clint and his couch, tripped when the room spun in place, nearly knocked the coffee table over and managed to stand before Tony in one piece. Tony snickered, cheeks pink and bright, mumbled something incoherent and leaned up to give Steve his very much wanted kiss. It was sweet and gentle and very much short and landed on the corner of Steve’s lips. 

Steve grumbled. That’s not where he wanted them. He moved his head slightly to the right and leaned down to catch Tony’s lips again. This time they hit their mark. Yes, good, right where Steve wanted them. 

Tony made a squeaky noise before putting pressure, pressing himself against Steve. Without thinking, Steve wrapped his arms around the small genius and lifted him up. All without ever stopping the kiss. 

When they pulled away it was to their awake team whistling. Natasha shouted a “напиток!” with her mug raised. Everyone did the same and took a swig. Steve had no mug to hold up, but he wanted to join in. He moved his arms so one forearm was under Tony’s butt and the other on his hip to hold him steady and lifted him up high. 

Tony, in a panic, grabbed Steve’s head with an outraged “Steve! Put me down!” 

Steve refused to do so but settled on lowering the genius. This was nice. He felt nice. Tony felt nice. Especially his firm butt. It was all nice. 

He spent the rest of the night holding Tony and showing him off to everyone, especially Thor. “This is _my_ engineer.” 

They all eventually passed out, sleeping in odd angles and areas where they shouldn’t have gotten up to. Steve woke up with Tony still in his arms. It was still nice. 

He never did live that day down, though. Not the greatest “How did you get together?” story. Not when Tony kept retelling it as a “Steve wouldn’t let go. I couldn’t say no.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love, Mal


End file.
